dinosaurrevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival Tactics
Plot Sequences include: *A Utahraptor pack hunt (other creatures: turtle, Cedarosaurus, crocodylomorph) *A sequence featuring a Rahonavis which portrays the species as being capable of climbing trees in Madagascar (other creatures: Rapetosaurus, Majungasaurus, Beelzebufo) *An Anhanguera brood learning to fly in Brazil, 125 MYA (other creatures: Crab, Crocodylomorph) *Sequences featuring mammals such as Castorocauda and Volaticotherium also two Guanlong chasing them in China (other creatures: crocodylomorph, Mamenchisaurus) *A Protoceratops male voyaging with a baby and fending off Velociraptor in the Gobi Desert, 75 MYA (other creatures: azhdarchid) *A Shunosaurus juvenile eating red mushrooms and unusually fending off two Sinraptor in China Full synopsis The episode begins with a Turtle that crawls on the floor before being picked up by a Utahraptor missing his left eye. The raptor can't break into the shell however, so it throws it away. A herd of Cedarosaurus is on their seasonal migration for food and water but are attacked by a pack of Utahraptors. The raptors gang up on a youngster but another pack appears that belongs to the one eyed Utahraptor and they don't want to share. The two packs are so busy fighting that they do not notice the youngster getting away. It gets worst for the youngster when a Crocodile strikes, grabbing the youngster in the leg. The cries make the raptors stop fighting and target the youngster again while also scaring away the crocodile. Suddenly, the herd comes and scares the raptors away, saving their baby before walking off on there migration. The one eyed Utahraptor is thrown in the water and tries to swim up, but it is eaten by a lucky crocodile. The episode cuts to Madagascar 70 million years ago. A mini raptor called Rahonavis can mimic the sounds of other animals, like a modern day Mockingbird. He attracts a giant sauropod (not as giant as some other dinosaurs, but compared to Rahonavis it is huge) called Rapetosaurus , which is its ticket to ride. It hopes to get some food from the sauropod, and it does! It eats insects while the Rapetosaurus eats watermelons. Suddenly a Majungasaurus comes and the raptor just barely escapes. The abelisaur focuses on the Rapetosaurus, but while the two fight the raptor comes face-to-face with baby Majungasaurs. The babies may not sound dangerous, but they are to Rahonavis, and quickly the raptor runs toward a tree and escapes. It hears the call of another animal and mimics to attract the animal. Suddenly, a giant tongue shoots out taking one of the babies. The culprit was a giant frog called Beelzebufo (also known as the Devil-frog). It eats one of the babies. The other baby runs for its life but is eaten by another frog. Then a herd of Rapetosaurus arrives, crushing one of the frogs while the other hops away. The Raptor gets a free "taxi ride" and sees its world, including the crushed Beelzebufo and the Majungasaurus eating its kill (the original Rapetosaurus). The episode cuts to 160 million years ago china. A young male Shunosaurus named Shroomo (he was named by fans, not named in the series) is the youngest in the herd. He sees red mushrooms and curious Shroomo eats two of them. He does not realize he has eaten the wrong kind of mushrooms and hallucinates in the process. He is also really amazed by his tail club. It gets even worse when the herd and Shroomo’s mother abandons him to a pair of Sinraptors ( though Sinraptor did not live at the same time as Shunosaurus, so they were probably some other early carnosaur, such as Gasosaurus) He runs from the carnivores but the pair follows. His club gets stuck on a rock hill and the Sinraptors attack him. Suddenly his club breaks free and knocks one Sinraptor off, and Shroomo tumbles down the cliff with the other. When he wakes up he sees the dead Sinraptor that he crushed when falling down the hill, and, satisfied, he walks away. His hallucination has ended. He rejoins the herd and sees the red mushrooms but he knows not to eat them, and as the herd walks off he is still amazed by his tail club. The episode cuts to late Jurassic china, a land of forests, rivers, and crowned dragons called Guanlong. It is hard to imagine they are related to Tyrannosaurus Rex, but they are. The two Guanlongs are always fighting. Meanwhile, a small "Jurassic beaver" called Castorocauda chases a flopping fish while the two Guanlongs fight over a lizard. The beaver-like creature is noticed by the two and instead of eating the lizard they chase the mammal. Even though Castorocauda is not a beaver it has a lot of beaver-like tools to survive in dino world. It is small and agile. One of them corners it in a log but the mammal has a secret. It has stinky spray! It defeats one dinosaur, and when the other curious one comes to the log it too gets sprayed. The two are to busy shaking off the smell they accidentally knock the log and the mammal in the water. However, there is a fish in the log so the mammal eats its prize. Under the Jurassic moon another mammal is on the hunt, Volaticotherium, a Jurassic squirrel." It is not really a flying squirrel but looks and acts like one. It hunts insects on the wing, and its scent attracts the two Guanlongs. They run on a rock in the water hoping for the mammal to glide into its mouth but ends up only on the head of one. There calls and fighting wakes up the rock, which is not in fact a rock, but a giant Mamenchisaurus! They were just standing on the back of a giant. The two Guanlongs are too busy fighting that the small mammal escapes. The dinosaurs run off the back of the giant on a real rock while the sauropod walks into the forest. The narrator says that mammals will rule the earth in the future, but it will take time. At least they will get some help from some neighboring crocodiles, which the narrator says the will eat the Guanlongs even though they did not show it in the series. The episode cuts to Mongolia 75 million years ago. A lone bull Protoceratops sees circling Azdarchids. He looks off a cliff edge and sees a family of Protoceratops fighting Velociraptors. One of the Raptors is eating the father Protoceratops while the other is trying to kill the mother, who is defending her baby. The raptor stabs the mom in the neck with its "killing claw" and the baby sees his mother fall. The raptors also want to kill the baby so they chase it into a cave. Suddenly the lone bull appears and fights the raptors. Even though he gets injured he throws one raptor by the tail and scares them away. The baby sees his parents now getting eaten by the Azdarchids. Since it sees its parents dead, it decides to stick with the old bull even though he has to walk behind the bull. In the night the baby tries to sleep with the bull but he rejects it. As they continue their journey the baby gets some fresh greens by standing on the back of the bull. As they continue they are being followed by the two Velociraptors. Just as the raptors are about to make the kill a whole herd of Protoceratops comes and scares them away. The baby decides to join the herd but the old bull does not. In the morning the Azdarchids are circling again and the lone bull sees a "Protoceratops graveyard" where he plans to let himself die. The episode cuts to Brazil 25 million years ago. While dinosaurs ruled the land, another group of reptiles ruled the air. These flying reptiles are called pterosaurs. A mother Anhanguera brings fish to her nest, and the hungry chicks fight for it but to their shock the mother eats it herself. It is time for the chicks to learn how to fly, and the first one is off to a good start until she does not look where its going and crashes into a cliff. The second one is also off to a good start but is eaten by another Anhanguera. The last one tries to escape but his mother throws him off. On the ground he sees his sister getting eaten by Crabs . He spots one crab and the crab pinches him. For revenge he tries to kill the crab but does not have much luck. Suddenly he has to run for his life when a Crocodyliform starts to chase him. The crocodile mimics the way the pterosaur runs for a while, and the baby is now face-to-face with another crocodile. Luckily he begins to fly, and the two crocodiles bump into each other. The young pterosaur also also kills a crab. His mother calls for him to come back and to her surprise when he does he is eating a crab. The mom is angered when he accidentally spits on her, but luckily he is able to fly. Gallery Category:Episodes